The Birth of the Guardian
by SouthernComfort
Summary: The beginning of a long-forgotten demigod
1. Jealousy

Birth of a Guardian

Stryker strode through the dark, empty streets.The wind pummeled his body, driving the freezing rain through his thin coat.He wouldn't have even dared to venture out in the rain, but it was Amy's birthday tonight, and nothing on this earth would keep him home tonight.

A single, solitary car drove by, sweeping the muddy water in the street up onto the sidewalk.Stryker nimbly leapt aside, avoiding most of the water, but some of it still managed to drench the bottom half of his jeans.Cursing at the inattention of the driver, Stryker casted a small drying spell on his pants, and waited for the spell to begin it's work.He did not relish the thought of walking in on Amy soaking wet.

After his pants had dried, Stryker continued on.Eventually, he reached the apartment where Amy had moved the last summer.It was not in a very safe neighborhood, but the rent was cheap and parking was a snap.No one stayed parked in this end of the city for too long, if they could help it.

Before he could knock on the thin wooden door, it was flung open and a dark-haired blur flew into his arms.He hugged Amy back, all the while wishing he could have gotten a kiss.

"Stryker, you idiot.You could have called.Brandon would have drove to pick you up, so you didn't have to walk through this," she told him.

"That's okay, Amy, it was no bother," answered Stryker half truthfully.He would have rather stuck sharp knives through his abdomen than accept a ride from Amy's boyfriend.Even though he had accepted the fact that Amy would only be a friend, it still galled him that she would pick a guy like Brandon.

Of course, he had said that about every boyfriend she had ever had.

He followed her through her front door, into her living room.Marcus and Brandon were already there, sitting on the opposite ends of Amy's couch.He assumed that Velda, Terris, Jessa, and Kami were on their way.After hanging his sword and coat on the coat rack, Stryker walked over and sat beside Marcus.

"Hey, bro, how's it hanging?" Stryker asked Marcus.

"Same ol', same ol'," came the reply.

Stryker had known Marcus for years.The two were like brothers, yet they didn't see each other very often.Marcus had a high paying job over in Kalitown, driving the aerohoppers of a major transport company.He didn't often make the 60 mile trip over to Atheria very often, because he rarely had the time.

Amy sat by Brandon, cuddled in his arms.Stryker turned his head, so she wouldn't see the fires of anger and jealousy in his eyes.He caught the eyes of Marcus, who then leaned down and whispered in Stryker's ears. 

"Don't sweat it, bro, I don't like the guy much myself."

A knock came at the door, and Amy got up to answer."Terris, Velda, come on in!Where's the others?"

Terris answered, his deep voice rumbling in the room."Jessa came down sick, again, and didn't feel like coming.Kami had to go out of town, to see her little girl again.I feel sorry for her, having to put up with that prick of an ex-husband, just to see her girl."

Velda spoke up."We brought you your presents from them, though, and they said they would see you next weekend."

They crowded into the small living room, and pulled out a group of brightly wrapped boxes.Stryker pulled his small box out and set it with the others. Presents would come after cake.

The group talked while the rain blew against the windowpanes.After a while, Amy went to the refrigerator and pulled out her cake.Everyone dug into the cake and ice cream with gusto, and washed it down with cold milk.They would have brought wine, but Amy was just turning nineteen tonight, still a year too young for the legal drinking limit of 20.

After they finished with the cake, Amy stared to open her presents.She ooh'd and aaah'd at the tonal candle Velda had brought her, as it changed colors by the sounds of the room.She thanked Terris for his set of unicorn figurines, which he had carved from a holo he had taken of the elusive creatures.She told Velda to thank Jessa and Kami for the books they had bought her in a downtown bookshop.Marcus, the ever practical, gave her a new set of leather straps to braid into a whip, because she had complained the last time he was down about how her old whip was falling apart.

Stryker was proud of the twin ruby earrings he had gotten her.He had saved a month's paycheck to buy those for her, and was justified for his trouble when Amy hugged him again.

Brandon, on the other hand, ruined all of his work.He pulled a tiny box out of his coat pocket, and presented Amy with a brilliant diamond and amethyst brooch.Amy was overjoyed, and leapt into his arms to give him a firm kiss.

Stryker kept his face neutral, but he was sure that Marcus heard him grinding his teeth together.He put his hand on Stryker's shoulder, as if to say _it's okay, bro, I know how much that had to hurt.I know how much you love her._

Stryker stood up suddenly."Hey, folks, I've had fun, but I have to get up early in the morning.I have blade practice tomorrow morning, and Master Wolgram is never patient with late sleepers."

Marcus got up too."I'll give you a ride home, bro, cause I have to head back too.My boss wants me to take a load down to Coastwatch tomorrow morning."

Amy hugged each of them in turn, and told them goodbye.As they walked through the front door, Amy looked at her calender.

"I thought Stryker had blade practice on Thursdays.It's only Tuesday.It's awful strange that he practices so much." Amy said."Every time I see him, he has to go practice with his sword some more.Poor Brandon wants to get to know him better, if he would stick around more."

Outside, in Marcus's jo-car, Stryker sat with a stony look on his face.Marcus drove him back to his flat in silence, knowing that Stryker was locked in the middle of a jealous fit.

Stryker walked into his flat, dropping his sword on the chair by the door.He calmly walked to the unfinished brick wall in his kitchen, and then slammed his fist into the rough wall."It's not fair, you son of a bitch, it's not fair, why do you have to do that, I can't do anything for her that you don't upstage, you bastard…"Stryker said as he collapsed into a heap, weeping his heart out.

*

The Creator floated in space, observing his latest creation.His work was almost finished, and He was tired.Soon, it would be time to withdraw from this universe, and let all thing happen as the must.

But first, He would need a Guardian, to watch over this universe while He was gone.So long ago, beyond all time, in His first universe, He had not appointed a Guardian, and had returned to find it in chaos, as the elements themselves had destroyed everything in their eternal war.He had learned, and had appointed a Guardian ever since.

He sent a miniscule fraction of His Mind out, to search for someone in this creation, who would be suitable to be a Guardian.He then turned to His next task, and began to create another world.


	2. Horror

The next morning, Stryker arrived early at the training center

The next morning, Stryker arrived early at the training center.Atheria had built the center years earlier, to train it's local constabulary in police tactics.However, funding had ran short before it was finished, and the eternally tightfisted City Council had decided that it would be better for outside businesses to fund the rest of the construction than dip into the city coffers.Master Wolgram had offered to pay for part of the construction out of his own ample bank account, and thus his own training center for Blademasters was located in the western wing of the building.

As Stryker entered, Master Wolgram greeted him as the first class began sparring under the watchful eye of blademen.

"Hullo, Stryker, What bring you in a day early?You don't have to come until tomorrow, you know."

Stryker bowed to his master."I felt a little extra practice couldn't hurt, Master."

"Hell, Stryker, you are already better than most Blademasters," Master Wolgram answered."I think that I will Blood you when I blood my last class, in a month.You are three years behind them, but you are ready."

"Thank you, Master."

As Master Wolgram began to watch his class again, Stryker removed his shirt and moved to a clear spot on the training floor.Drawing a practice sword, Stryker began to move in the graceful, dancelike precision of a Blademaster.His long, straight single-bladed sword flowed around him in clean, easy sweeps.Slowly speeding up, he began to emulate fighting against another opponent.

His mind drifted back to the previous evening as his body danced.He had worked hard to get Amy those earrings, had spent hours choosing the right ones, had observed her other jewelry to discover her favorite styles.All of it wasted, because Brandon had spent a miniscule part of his earnings from the stock market to buy an ornate trinket that wasn't even Amy's style.And she loved him for it!She loved him for making a random choice at an expensive jeweler, while Stryker's carefully chosen gift had gone unnoticed after the sight of that bauble!

Stryker's feet slipped out from under him, and he landed face first on the mat.Cursing, he stood up to find Amy was looking right at him.

"What the hell?What are you doing here, Amy?"

She covered her face with her hand, giggling."Smooth move, babe, smooth move.I came over because I wanted to show you how those earrings looked."She turned her head, letting Stryker look at the small rubies in her ears.

"So where is Brandon's gift?" asked Stryker.

"Oh, that thing.It's a little too ornate for my taste.He meant well, but it's just too much for anything I have to wear," she answered.

"They look nice, Amy, they really do.I have to get back to practice now," Stryker said.

"Well, come over tonight.I'm going to Brandon's right now, but I'll be back home tonight about eight.Brandon is coming over too, and he really wants to get to know you better."

"Sure, I'll be there," said Stryker, lying through his teeth.

As Amy walked out of the doors, Master Wolgram approached Stryker."What were you doing, Stryker?I saw that, and it was horrible!Your movements were stiff; you repeated the same moves over and over.You were distracted.What is wrong?"

"Master, I am sorry.I _was_ distracted.It was inexcusable, it won't happen again."

"What is distracting you, my student?Maybe I can help…" began Master Wolgram, but Stryker cut him off.

"It is nothing, my master.I'm fine."

Stryker began to work the forms again, ignoring his master.Master Wolgram continued to watch Stryker.If he continued to make mistakes like that, he would be unsuitable for Blooding.Those were the mistakes novices made.Master Wolgram began to muse to himself as to the reasons why Stryker was distracted.

**

The part of the Creator's mind searching for a Guardian was drawn to a small planet on the edge of the universe.It passed through glowing nebulae and bright star clusters, searching for the mind that was drawing it onwards.

It settled into orbit of the fourth planet of a small golden star, and began to observe.The one who might be the Guardian was located on this planet, somewhere on the southern continent.The mind would continue to watch, searching for the one who could be the new protector of the universe, and await the trial that the one would face before he could be chosen.

**

As Stryker walked into his flat that night, the message light on the com unit started to flash.He had worked hard at the training center to eliminate the traces of his mistake, and then had spent the rest of the day at his job, fixing holoprojectors.He was tired, and wanted a shower and some sleep, but the light was blinking in an urgent manner.

Tiredly, he walked over to the com unit and depressed the button to view the message.He would have given the message little thought, but halfway through, he was paying strict attention.

"Stryker Roland?This is Chief Barton of the City Constabulary.You are needed to help locate a criminal.Your friend, Amy Kassion, was found tonight, in an alley over near 88th Airway.She has been raped, by some mechanical means, and is currently resting at the University of Atheria Medical Center.If you have any information as to the perpetrator of this event, please come down to Constabulary Hall and provide your evidence.Thank you."

"AMY!" shouted Stryker, as he raced out of his flat and caught an aerobus to the Medical Center.

Some time later, he was standing outside Amy's room.He hesitantly opened the door, and stepped into the room.

To find Amy, bruised and hurting.

"Oh my dear lord, Amy!" was the only thing he could say.

He rushed over to her, intending to take her hand, but before he could she drew it back, unwilling to let him touch her.

"Amy?What's wrong, baby?" he asked her.

She began to cry."Please go, Stryker, please.Don't stay here, I've been ruined, don't come near me, I'm a disgusting creature now," she sobbed into her pillow.

He bowed his head, and turned to leave the room.She was in a state of shock.It would do little good for him to stay there.

Out in the hall, he found the doctor."What exactly happened, doc?What did that bastard do to her?"

The doctor turned to face Stryker."Any particular reason you want to know?"

"She's my friend, dammit, how did this happen?"

"She was raped by mechanical means.Basically, that means it was done with an object, like a rod of some sort.We've found traces of a varnish compound, used on pool cues, so you can guess with what."

"Thank you, doc," Stryker said, before walking out into the night.

He sat on a bench in the hospital's smoking section and began to brood._She was just in a state of shock_ he told himself; that's why she had reacted like that.

_But what if it isn't just the shock?What if she is going to be like that forever?_

_ _

_She was going to see Brandon, or on the way back, when this happened._

_ _

_Who could have done this?_

_ _

_I would like to wrap my hands around the bastard who did this's throat, and squeeze.Tightly._

_ _

_What if I can never get near her again?_

_ _

_She was raped by a pool cue!_

_ _

_No, strangulation will be too fast.Slice him, slowly, and rub him with salt._

_ _

_Brandon has a pool table._

_ _

_I'm sorry, Amy, I should have been there to protect you._

_ _

_She was on the way back from Brandon's._

_ _

_Maybe a slow evisceration, instead of salt._

_ _

_Brandon has a pool table._

_ _

_She was raped by a pool cue._

_ _

_She was on the way back from Brandon's._

_ _

_…or was she?_

_ _

_Or maybe… she was raped by Brandon, and he dumped her in that alley!_

_ _

_That son of a bitch!I knew something was wrong about him all along! _

_ _

_…_

_ _

_He's mine!_

_ _

With the firmness of conviction, Stryker stood, and went to hail a cab.His sword was with him.He wouldn't want to get caught, so he would stop at his place first, and walk.

One asswipe would be dead tonight.

_ _


	3. Hate

Brandon stepped out of the shower, and grabbed the towel on the rack

Brandon stepped out of the shower, and grabbed the towel on the rack.It had been a long day, taking Amy out to shop.She was a whirlwind, racing through the megamall and still doing almost nothing but window shop.She had refused to let him spend very much money on her, except for lunch.

Still, while she was looking through the bookstore, he had stepped next door to the jewelers.One of his father's friends, Carlos, had run the store for years, and was a good friend of his.He had given Brandon the ring, and refused to accept payment for it."Your lady friend is lucky, Brandon, so consider this to be your wedding present from me."

Brandon stepped into his bedroom.On the nightstand, a small black box lay, open so the tiny engagement ring was visible.20k gold, with a small diamond set in the middle, surrounded by tiny rubies, it was a beautiful sight to behold.The brooch had been a mistake one of his secretaries had given him.It just did not suit Amy.Maybe this would be a suitable apology.

All he needed now was the chance to ask her.He would have done it tonight, but she had to leave, having to work in the morning.Even then, she had refused to let him give her a ride home, insisting that she could walk home by herself.She was incredibly modest and unassuming.It was one of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place.And besides, soon enough she would be having all he could give.

[I]_Who would be my best man, though? [/I]Brandon spoke to himself.His brother was off in the northern continent, devoting his life to martial arts training, and would not be available for many years.He was sure Amy would pick Kami, Velda, and Jessa for bridesmaids, but he had no one to be his best men.Perhaps Stryker, for the man was honorable and good, and a close friend of Amy's._

As he walked into his den, he spotted the rack of pool already set up.With a tiny smile, he pulled down one of his pool cues, and broke the rack._Perfect shot, he told himself, as six balls, all stripes, entered pockets.Brandon laid the cue down on the table, and went to arm the security system._

Walking back into his bedroom, he saw the message light blink on his com.He ignored it.Whoever it was, it could wait until morning.He laid down in the bed, and was soon fast asleep.

**

The Creator watched the doomed man fall asleep.Although it was cruel, the way fate would go tonight, it was essential.The universe needed a Guardian, and one life was worth that.

The Creator felt the Destroyer approach.Like light and dark, the Destroyer was the perfect antithesis of the Creator, the one who brought chaos the universe.As the Creator was looking for the Guardian, so was the Destroyer looking for the Angel of the Abyss, the one to bring crisis to the worlds.

**I greet thee, o Destroyer, the Creator said.**

**I greet thee in return, Creator.Have thou found the Guardian yet?, asked the Destroyer.**

**I have, Destroyer.Look thusly, the Creator spoke, and showed the Destroyer his choice.**

**Such evil in thy choice, Creator.One might be forced to consider thee off thy proverbial rocker, the Destroyer quipped.**

**Nay, Destroyer, I have my wits about me.The evil in his soul is your, if you would accept it.**

** **

**So much evil, though!Perhaps I do not need a soul for my Angel after all.Perhaps, with so much evil, it will become conscious on it's own, answered the Destroyer.**

Do as thy will, Destroyer.Now, let us watch.The trial of this soul will be done tonight, even though it will be some time before the new Guardian's soul shall be ready to pass on to me, said the creator.

The two gods sat back, and waited for the conclusion of events.

**

A slim bar was passed under the window.Light pressure was applied, and a crack appeared under the casing.A slim tool was passed through this crack, and it slipped the fine wire, the one connecting the window latch to the alarms, off it's catch.

Stryker carefully opened the window, and slipped inside.As he stood, he loosened his sword in it's sheath.Focusing a minor amount of magic, he created a dim light in the palm of his hand to guide him.

A pool cue was sitting on a pool table.Stryker assumed it was the one used in the brutal act of rape that had occurred that evening.He did not touch it, for the genetic samples removed from the cue would validate what he did tonight.

Stryker slipped out of the room, and down the hall to the bedroom.The light in his hands revealed Brandon's limp form under the sheets, asleep.He would remedy this situation shortly.

Reaching out, Stryker grasped the shock of hair sticking out from under the sheets and viciously jerked Brandon out of bed.As the rudely awakened man came out of bed, Stryker kicked him in the knee, breaking it and dropping Brandon to a crouch.He then stomped on Brandon's ankle, shattering it to insure that Brandon would be going nowhere else.

Brandon's sleep-filled eyes focused on Stryker."What the hell is going on, Stryker?What are you doing?"

"This is punishment for your crimes, creature.For your rape of Amy tonight, you have been sentenced to die.And may the devil have no mercy upon your soul."

"What the hell are you talking about, Stryker?I didn't do any…"Brandon's words were cut off, abruptly and literally.Stryker prodded Brandon's side with his sword, and as the doomed man straightened out involuntarily, Stryker removed his head with a clean swipe of the sword.

Wiping his sword clean of the blood, Stryker observed the remains of the body.Brandon's blood was spilling onto the expensive white carpeting in copious amounts.His head had rolled off to one side, an frightened expression on it's face.

Stryker sheathed his sword, and spat on the body."Burn in hell," came his succinct remark.With that, he turned and left the way he had came in.

**

That was it?, asked the destroyer. No torture?No enjoyment of the death?No endless suffering?

It is not needed, Destroyer, answered the Creator. His soul is pure, and tempered his evil.

My guess is, Creator, that he failed his test, said the Destroyer.

Indeed?Thou are wrong, Destroyer.He has passed my test, answered the Creator.

Yet he killed in cold blood! The Destroyer proclaimed.

Yet redemption shall be his, and the evil cast out, the Creator replied.

Not quite understanding, the Destroyer turned his attention back the planet.

**

As Stryker stepped through his front door, the light on his com went off.Walking over to the set, he pressed the button to take the call.

Kami came onscreen."Stryker, we have a surprise for you!Two, actually"

Stryker opened his mouth to ask, but Kami stepped offscreen and Amy stepped up.The bruises had faded a little, probably due to the healing magic of the doctors, but she still looked awful.Her word, though, sounded almost happy.

"Stryker?I'm sorry how I acted when you were here.I didn't mean to snap at you like that.Why don't you come over, I think I need to give you a hug."

Stryker tried to deliver his good news, but Kami interrupted."The other good news:The constabulary found the guy who did this.Some drunken biker from a bar right there was outside taking a leak, and had spotted Amy.He was the one who did it, Amy identified him right off!"

"I, uh… yeah, that's… great… I'll be right over… in a little bit…" Stryker stuttered, before shutting the com off.

He sat on the sofa, thinking.What had he done?He had assumed that Brandon was the guy.He had been so wrong!His jealousy had driven him to kill an innocent man!And there was no way he could undo his mistake, ever…

There was only one thing to do.Stryker reached over, and pressed the transmit on the com."Hello, City Constabulary?Please put me through to your chief… thank you.Hello, Chief Williams?I would like to report a murder.Brandon Alerics.Yes, I know who killed him."

"I did."


	4. Sorrow

Dear Amy,  __

Dear Amy, 

What can I say? I made a mistake. But it wasn't a simple mistake, and apologies can never work. I didn't simply kill- no, murder- Brandon because I thought he was the one who did it. I killed Brandon because he had you. I have always loved you, and I always will. When that bastard did what he did to you, I used it as an excuse to take my own twisted revenge on Brandon.

Nothing I can say or do will bring him back. I know now that what I did was wrong, and could never have been right. I can never ask for or accept your forgiveness. I have proven my worthlessness. But, please, if you would, remember me in your prayers, for maybe the Creator can find some forgiveness.

I will not be a burden on this world ever again. Tonight, I will begin to atone for my acts. My death will be the first part. The rest I will do in Hell. Be happy, my friend, and live a good life. And, please, don't let bitterness swallow your heart, like it did mine.

Stryker paused here. He read his letter, looking to see if anything else was needed. Deciding that this would be enough, he added the last part:

_Your dear friend, _

Stryker Roland

The trial was over. He was placed in the medium security wing of the Atheria Correctional Center, pending his release to psychological readjustment. He was seated on his thin bed, writing his last farewell. Even if Amy cursed his name for all eternity, he had to say goodbye.

The jury had spoken. An act of passion, a mistake of anger. Even though what he had done was wrong, he meant good, and shouldn't have to endure the death penalty, the standard penalty for murder. He would be psychologically altered, the ability to break laws or do harm completely erased from his mind.

Bullshit. Stryker knew why he had killed Brandon. It wasn't an act of passion. It was done in cold blood. Amy being raped was only an excuse. It was simply nothing more than a way to eliminate his rival for her affection.

And tonight, he would pay for his crimes. Stryker stood up, and reached under the bed. He pulled out the sheet that he had stolen from laundry. Except it wasn't simply a sheet anymore: Stryker had sliced it into ribbons, and then braided those ribbons for strength. He dragged the single chair in the cell to the middle of the room, underneath the light fixture. Climbing on the stool, Stryker fixed one end of the braided rope to the fixture. The other end, the one tied into a slipknot, he slipped over his head. 

Stryker made a quick prayer to the Creator, and kicked the chair out from under him. As the bedsheet rope cut into his neck, an automatic instinct took over. He reached up, trying to yank the rope from around his neck, but it was too late. With each passing second, his vision dimmed, and his efforts slackened.

Eventually, he hung still.

**

The Creator was waiting. As Stryker's soul was freed, the Creator reached down and captured the soul. He sent a tiny bit of consciousness to interact with the soul, and built a world around it.

Stryker awoke in a bright room. He reached up to shield his eyes from the bright light, but then he discovered that he had no arms. Or legs. Or body. He was dead. He settled down, awaiting for his entrance to hell.

A noise from behind caught his attention. Turning his unbody in that direction, he caught sight of an old, wrinkled man sitting on a throne of solid gold.

****

Welcome, Stryker, the old man's voice boomed. **I have been waiting on thee. Now, thou must listen, for I may have words that would interest thee…**


	5. Hope

Stryker knelt at the feet of the Creator

Stryker knelt at the feet of the Creator.The master of all existence was towering over his head, his holy words penetrating the depths of Stryker's soul.The Creator knew all, and was passing his eternal judgment.All Stryker could do was accept the judgment, and spend eternity atoning for his sins.

**My child, my creation, thou hast done wrong, **the Creator spoke.**I have seen thy wrongs, and judged them evil.Thou hath taken the life of thine own kind, and hath tried to ursurp my own right.Only I shall judge the worth of a life.For this, thou are damned.**

Stryker bowed his head in shame.The Creator had spoken, and Stryker's existence was forfeit.Be it hell or oblivion, Stryker would accept his punishment.He had forsaken honor, yet he still clutched the tattered remains about him.He would accept the payment for evil.His honor could accept no less.

**Yet, even thusly, thou art still a pure soul, **the Creator went on. **Thy actions were evil, but thy intent was good.Thou hast killed for the justice of thy love.Thou were wrong in thy choice, yet only I hath the right to perfection.And thusly, thou shalt have atonement, my child.**

** **

"My master, I killed for jealousy!The rape of my love was only an excuse!" protested Stryker.

**Doest thou think that I know not all things in my creation?** Asked the creator.**Thou hast lied even to thyself!I knew thy thoughts, on the hour you saw the pain of thy love.Thou hast acted in the name of Love, even if thine own heart knowest his not.Look thusly, my child.**

** **

Stryker looked up.A mirror was before him, and the image was of himself sitting on the bench at the hospital.Stryker heard his own thoughts, saw his own emotion.And the Creator was right.Hate and jealousy was but a thin shell over love.What Stryker had done was wrong, yet maybe even he deserved a chance to pay for his debts.

**I shall give thee a choice, **spoke the Creator.**Thou shalt have oblivion, if thy desire, but thou shalt also have Atonement.I have tired of creation, and I must go soon to rest.I must leave behind a Guardian, to watch over the worlds, and to guide them to Ascension.For the Angel of the Abyss shall bring each world Crisis, and Heroes are required.This shalt be thy job, to protect each soul, ant to bring the Heroes to each world.What sayest thou, my child.**

** **

There was only one choice to be made.

"My master, I accept."

**Prepare thyself, then, for the greatest test of your existence.**

**

The entire universe was spread out before him.Stryker saw all, life and death, love and hate, anguish and joy.The complexity, the variety of the universe overwhelmed his senses.He saw all things, knew all things, was all things.The great weight of the universe pressed in on his soul, crushing it into near oblivion.It was too much, and Stryker was shattered.

A plane of glass appeared under the shattered remains.Entombed under the glass, a dark angel slept, his black wings folded over his chest, his dark hair still.Stryker's remains shifted as a black substance flowed out of the pieces, and through the glass.As the darkness flowed around the angel, it began to stir.Soon it would be awake, and it would spread crisis amongst the universe.

Stryker's remains stirred.Each shard of soul was aware, knowing that it was incomplete.They cried out for completeness, begging to be made whole again.The Creator stood by, watching.He knew that he could do nothing, for the Guardian must not be only his creature, but it's own creature as well.

The shattered pieces of soul soon quieted.No help would be forthcoming.They would have to act on their own.

One piece reached out to another.They fused, and reached for a third.Soon, the entire mass came together, and a man arose from the ashes.Stryker Roland was no more.All that remained was the Guardian.

A creature arose beside the Guardian.The Angel of the Abyss stood, turning to glare at the Guardian.The two looked at each other, and knew each other."Guardian," spoke the Angel."Abaddon," spoke the Guardian.Then the Angel of the Abyss vanished, drawn towards it's own master.

The Guardian knelt at the Creator's feet.Drawing his sword, the Creator placed it in the Guardian's hand.Placing the golden blade in his other hand, the Guardian began to speak.

"Thus do I stand before my master, and offer my atonement."

"I shall watch over the universe, and protect it from all evil, inside and out."

"I shall guide the souls of the universe, and give them peace."

"I shall provide Heroes, to face the Crisis of each world, and shall guide them to victory."

"I shall await until the end of time, until the day the Creator returns, and shall never have rest."

"I shall do all of this, at the cost of forfeiture of my soul."

The Guardian drew the gleaming golden blade through the palm of his hand, and spilled his lifeblood at the Creator's feet.The Guardian then sheathed the sword at his own side, and spoke.

"My master, I shall await your return."

Suddenly the Creator was gone, and the Guardian was alone.As the Creator rested, the Guardian would watch.

The Guardian settled back, and began his watch.He had all of eternity to wait.


	6. Epilogue: Love

The Guardian opened his eyes

The Guardian opened his eyes.He had spent a moment to remind himself of his origin.All those eons ago, he had been nothing more than a simple man.But due to the power of the Creator, he had become so much more.

He continued to watch over the tenth world, waiting for the time of the Crisis.Abaddon lived by almost the same rules as did the Guardian, and would wait until the heroes were ready.Then, both the Guardian and his darker half, Abaddon, would abandon the world to it's fate, and wait until the fate of that world was known.

The Guardian sent his awareness down, to observe Amy.She had lived a long life, eventually becoming a blademaster as he had, and had many children.She had fought her entire life for justice, and upon her death she was rewarded.The Guardian had taken her, and given her soul a new meaning.Amy had been destroyed the same as Stryker had been, and had arisen from the ashes to become Hyne, the guide of souls.

She was with her firstborn, Bahamut, the Lord of the Monsters.The Guardian had given her a mission upon her rebirth, to create a collection of monsters to guide and protect the people of the Worlds.Her first choice was the soul of Brandon, who she had remade into the King of Dragons.They were together, Hyne and Bahamut, sharing their love through an unbreakable bond that not even Stryker had been able to shatter.

The Guardian smiled to himself.Hyne still felt a little residual guilt for the love her former self had ignored from Stryker.But the Guardian felt no grudge, for she was meant to be with Brandon.Besides, the loneliness he had felt then was in no comparison to the loneliness of being the Guardian.It had been a long road, and was yet unfinished, but in the end he would find peace in the Creator's paradise.

Hyne reached out to the Guardian, seeking to share her friendship.The Guardian accepted, and shared a piece of his soul with her and Bahamut, who had forgiven him long ago.Suddenly, they were seated around a coffee table, sharing cake with their friends once more.The Guardian looked at Bahamut, and smiled.All had been made right, and the Guardian's atonement to Amy and Brandon was complete.

They all continued to watch and guide the new world.Eternity was theirs, and they would abide a while longer.

And the Universe continued onwards…


End file.
